Kidnapped (Aurora Barbossa Special)
by AriaRose7
Summary: When Aurora goes out on her own to assure things are done as Davy Jones commands, things do not exactly go as planned for her.


_****__A/N: This is a two-part short story that ties in with my story, Aurora Barbossa. For those of you that have already read it, this story story takes place right after Chapter 8, Father Daughter Reunion. If you had not read Aurora Barbossa yet, I would suggest reading up to chapter 8 or you might be confused. Hope you all enjoy! _

_Kidnapped_

_Part 1_

Leaning against the rail of the Dutchman, I gazed up at the moon, dangling in the sky like a loose pearl. I felt peace at this moment, but that soon turned to boredom. Now that we had the undead crew of the Black Pearl on our side, there was less for me to do. Instead of going to the ships myself to lure them in for the Kraken's attack, I have to wait for Barbossa's crew to attack and then I go with Jones to round up the surviving souls.

Davy Jones had originally urged me to meet up with Barbossa and joined them in the attack, but I refused. I had no desire to be on that ship with its captain and I know that man would feel the same about my presence there. We may share the same blood but that is all that draws us together as father and daughter.

I know I was the one that led Barbossa and his crew to the cursed treasure, but he is the reason I am trapped on this ship. Even though Captain Barbossa did not strike the deal himself with Davy Jones, it was made so he could be captain.

After several more moments passed on by, I saw the Black Pearl still failed to make its appearance. The white-sailed ship still roamed about unharmed. I grew bored and impatient.

"Still not there?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head to see Bootstrap approaching the rail beside me.

"No," I grumbled. "Did your old crew always have a problem with being on time?"

"Captain Barbossa never really concerned himself with timing," Bootstrap muttered.

"Well, he would do well to when Davy Jones is involved," I responded and then rolled my eyes. "I'd say he and his crew passed out from too much rum but we both know alcohol cannot affect them anymore."

Bootstrap stared out towards the ship and asked, "What do you suppose will happen if my old crew does not show up?"

"Well, Jones better not blame me," I huffed. "I already did all I could to get Barbossa to have his men heed by Davy Jones' will."

We continued to stand there waiting. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the rail.

"That's it," I groaned, standing up straighter. "I'm going to Jones and insisting that we do this the old way. I'm tired of standing around waiting for the Black Pearl to show up at its leisure."

I stormed off and went and found Davy Jones in his room, his music surrounding him. I decided best wait and let him finish playing. Jones always seemed in a better mood after he played his organ.

The moment he stopped playing, Jones seemed to sense my presence behind him. He turned around and demanded, "Well, has the attack been made yet?"

I shook my head and huffed. "No, there has been absolutely no sign of the Black Pearl and the target ship remains cruising along in peace."

I was at the very least pleased to see, Davy Jones shared my frustration. Hopefully he will take it out on the Barbossa and his crew rather than me.

"Why have they not come?" Jones demanded, glaring in my direction. "Did you not make it clear to them what would happen if they chose not to head my will?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "The last message I delivered to Barbossa's crew was you demanding they leave some souls alive for you to collect. He probably thinks he's being clever by not showing up and leaving all of them alive."

"How dare he?" Jones grunted. "The entire crew will be punished, I assure!"

I remained quiet, honestly not able to think of a way to punish men already cursed to be undead. I supposed if anyone could think of a way, it would be Davy Jones.

One he appeared calmer, I walked over to Jones and suggested, "Why not do this the old way. We don't need Captain Barbossa or his men to gain souls for the Dutchman. You already have me. When have I ever come short of your expectation?"

Jones turned to face me and beamed. "You're right, Aurora. We don't need them." He placed his claws on my shoulders and declared, "Go. Round up the men you think will be a good fit for this ship. I'll send the Kraken to devour the rest."

"Perfect," I muttered, relieved he agreed with me.

I was then sent out in the seas on just a long single block of wood, ready with my usual damsel-in-distress act. Despite the saying, it was bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship, I knew no decent man would look past a young woman lost at sea.

Sure enough, I soon felt a rope gently brush against my shoulder while I lay on my stomach.

"Miss! Miss!" an urgent voice called. "If you can hear me, grab the robe. We'll pull you up."

I feigned weakness as I slowly hoist myself up and grab the rope. Two men pulled me up and onto the deck. I leaned against the wall, my breath heavy.

The man in front, who pulled me up, smiled at me with a missing tooth. He was short and skinny. The man behind him was taller and rough in appearance. These men did not look like ordinary sailors. There were a couple more men hooded, adjusting the sails.

"So tell me, what brings a pretty young thing such as yourself, lost in the middle of the ocean?" the man with the missing tooth asked.

"Shipwreck," I muttered, still gazing about my surroundings. Something was clearly wrong.

"Soul survivor, I'd imagine," the man behind him adds.

I nod. "Yes, or I believe so."

I felt as though I have seen these men before, but I could not think of where. My uneasiness began to grow.

"Where is this ship going?" I demanded. "Who are you?"

"We are just humble sailors," the missing-tooth man, answers. "We can get you to land if you like, Miss. Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you're exhausted after the ordeal you faced."

I noticed some red stains on the wooden floor. It looked like blood.

"What happened there?" I asked, nodding towards the splatter.

The man looked towards it and chuckles. "Oh that? One of the men just had a little accident. Hit his head. He's resting now." He turned to the hooded men and commanded, "Hey, one of you clean that up, will you?"

The shorter hooded man shoved the taller one forward. "Mop it up."

"Ah, my eye!" the taller hooded man wailed as his wooden eye pops out and thumps on the ground, rolling towards me.

My fresh grew chilled as I looked to him and gasped, "Barbossa."

I then heard footsteps from the top deck. I looked up at him as he pulled down his hood. Trying to keep calm, I kicked the wooden eye to the side and took a step in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Where's the original crew on this ship."

Barbossa looked into my eyes and grinned. "I'm afraid they all be dead."

I pulled out my sword and gritted, "You killed them all? Do you not remember our last conversation? Just wait until I tell Jones what you've done."

He pulled out his own sword and retorted, "What makes you think you'd be going back any time soon?"

I took a step back and said, "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Just what it be looking like," Barbossa responded, taking a step closer to me. "You won't be returning to the Dutchman."

I stepped closer to him and pointed my sword to his chest. "You can't possibly think you can get away with this."

"Well, I don't think you can take on the entire crew all by your self," he pointed out, using his sword to flick mine out of the way, "especially when your weapons don't even work on any of us."

And there our fight began. We clashed our weapons against each other, while the crew gathered around to watch. I fought with every bit of strength I could conjure up but the pit of me knew I had no chance. As long as my father remained cursed, he could not die.

Still, my pride did not let me give up. I kicked Barbossa's sword from his grip and used my own weapon to pin him along the rail.

"You can't keep me here," I gritted, holding my sword to his throat. "Davy Jones will punish you for what you're trying to do."

Barbossa glanced to his right and nodded before looking back to me and saying, "I wouldn't be so sure on that."

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharpness pierce through my neck. I lifted my hand to it and pulled out a tiny dart and then turned my head to see Jack the Monkey had shot it. I then felt light headed and off balance as I began to fall forward. Barbossa caught hold of me before I hit the ground, loosing consciousness.


End file.
